Cursed Moonlight
by Shibou
Summary: Daisuke und Dark sind Vampire. Doch nicht nur ihr Leben allein ist schwierig, sie werden auch noch vom 'Ice Hunter' bedroht... AU, Shounen-Ai *Teil 2a up*
1. Prolog

Titel: Cursed Moonlight

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Shibou 

Fanfiction zu DN Angel

Disclaimer: DN Angel gehört Yukiru Sugisaki. Und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte machen... ^.^° 

Kategorie: Shounen-Ai, AU, Dark, Romance, Drama 

Rating: R

Warnungen: (für Prolog) shounen-ai, AU, sap, angsty... 

Pairings: Daisuke x Dark, (in den weiteren Kapiteln dann Satoshi x Krad und später Krad x Daisuke/Dark & vielleicht Satoshi x Daisuke ^.^'' )

Kommentar: vielleicht kennt ihr ein Bild des DN Angel Post Card Books (oder so... ^.^° ), auf dem Dark und Dai abgebildet sind, beide mit gelben Augen und sich umarmend? Das Bild hat mich eigentlich zu dieser Story hier inspiriert... Nur mal so... 

Hmm... ja... Ich behalte mir vor, dass *meine* Vampire etwas mehr können, als normale, aber das geht ja unter künstlerische Freiheit. ^.^ 

Widmungen: dem Bild *drop*, allen Vampir-Fans, Mausi und Nameless 

Summary: Daisuke und Dark sind Vampire. Doch ihr ohnehin schweres Leben wird auch noch vom ‚Ice Hunter' bedroht... 

Otanoshimi kudasai!! ^______^ 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cursed Moonlight 

~ Prolog ~

Sanft fiel das Mondlicht auf die weiten, weißen Ebenen des Landes. Den Strahlen der Sonne gleich, aber dennoch so anders... kälter, undurchdringlicher und geheimnisvoller... 

Genauso geheimnisvoll, wie die Beiden vermummten Gestalten, die in dieser Nacht die Wege der Steppe entlang huschten, dem schmalen Pfad immer während entlang. 

Kalter, fast eisiger Wind flaute auf und ließ Wirbel von Staub und Schnee aufsteigen. Einer der Gestalten, es war die vordere und kleinere der zwei, hielt an, senkte nach einigen Schritten bedächtig den Kopf. 

"Ich habe Angst.", wurde leise gesprochen, als der andere sich von hinten näherte. 

"Ich weiß.", war die sanfte Antwort in einer tiefen Stimme. "Aber das brauchst du nicht, Daisuke. Wirklich nicht." 

Daisuke blickte von unten zu dem Jungen hinauf, als jener sich vor ihn stellte, vorsichtig die schmalen Schultern umfasste und beruhigend zudrückte. 

"Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Er wird uns nicht holen. Er wird uns nicht finden..." 

"Du lügst, Dark.", fügte Daisuke ungerührt hinzu, seine Lippen formten sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. "Ich habe Angst davor, dass er uns findet... Was sollen wir denn tun?" 

Dark fühlte sich für hilflos, als er Tränen in den Augen des Jungen aufsteigen sah. Schniefend senkte Daisuke den Kopf, so dass ihm rote Strähnen seines Haares in die Stirn fielen. Mit dem Ärmel des Mantels wischte er sich über die Augen, die blutigen Tränen, die im Mondlicht schwarz schimmerten, nicht beachtend. 

"Daisuke...", flüsterte Dark schließlich leise, umfasste das Kinn des Jungen und zog es sanft zu sich hinauf. "Bitte weine nicht... Sei tapfer, ja? Für mich..." 

Daisuke nickte, ein wackliges Lächeln im Gesicht. 

Vorsichtig strich Dark die Kapuze des Jungen zurück, fuhr sanft durch das weiche, verwuschelte Haar des Jungen. Er konnte ihm nicht oft genug durch das Haar streichen, wie er zugeben musste. Seit er Daisuke zu einem Vampir gemacht hatte, schien es noch weicher geworden zu sein... 

Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Jungen und senkte den Kopf langsam. Die leuchtenden, gelben Augen Daisukes schlossen sich ehrfürchtig, lange Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die hellen Wangen. 

"Ich liebe dich...", hauchte Dark wie von allein, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des Jungen senkte und ihn vorsichtig küsste. 

"Ich dich auch...", flüsterte Daisuke lächelnd, als sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder voneinander lösten. "Lass uns... lass uns weiter gehen, Dark..." 

Dark nickte und zog die Kapuze liebevoll über den Wuschelkopf des Jüngeren, küsste ihn dann auf die Nasenspitze. 

"Komm Dai-chan! Wir müssen noch lange laufen bis zur nächsten Stadt...!", fügte er grinsend hinzu, lief dann wieder in die Richtung, in die sie schon die ganze Nacht gegangen waren. 

Daisuke stand einige Momente stumm da. Röte zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab, aber dennoch lächelte er milde. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem Anderen, versuchte, seine Sorgen für ein paar Minuten zu vergessen... 

Dabei fiel ihm plötzlich ein, er sollte Dark bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern, dass er ihn nicht ständig Dai-chan' nennen sollte... So klein war er nun wirklich nicht... 

~ End – Prolog ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ähm... ja. Zu sagen wäre, dass es nicht so fluffig bleibt. Es wird noch etwas düsterer... 

Vergesst das Review nicht, okay?

Shibou


	2. Teil 1

Titel: Cursed Moonlight

Teil: 1/?

Disclaimer: DN Angel gehört Yukiru Sugisaki. Und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte machen... ^.^°

Kategorie: Shounen-Ai, AU, Dark, Romance, Drama

Warnungen: shounen-ai, AU, lime, angst, nc, n' bisschen fluff *g* 

Pairings: Satoshi x Krad, Dark x Daisuke

Kommentar: Yo, eure Comment's haben mich angespornt. Da hab' ich gleich weiter geschrieben. 

Summary: Daisuke und Dark sind Vampire. Doch ihr ohnehin schweres Leben wird auch noch vom ‚Ice Hunter' bedroht...

Thanx an Leya, Sheridan (& Taro) – für ihre Reviews. ^__^

Otanoshimi kudasai!! ^______^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cursed Moonlight 

~ Teil I ~

Erschöpft ließ sich der blauhaarige Junge auf die alte Decke sinken, die er auf dem schneebedeckten Boden ausgebreitet hatte, um nicht zu frieren. Direkt vor ihm prasselte bereits ein Feuer, dessen Wärme er sofort genoss, indem er seine schmalen Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. 

Er schloss die Augen, als sich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen ausbreitete. Wie lange war er heute gelaufen? – Es musste jedenfalls sehr lang gewesen sein. So wenig Gefühl hatte er noch nie in den Fingern gehabt... 

"Hör auf zu jammern, Satoshi... Du bist selber Schuld.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und konnte nicht sagen, warum. Vielleicht, weil er wissen wollte, ob er noch eine Stimme besaß? Wie jene klang? Er wusste es nicht. 

Nach einigen Minuten zog er seine Hände wieder zurück und rieb sie vorsichtig aneinander. Er durfte sich wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten nicht aufregen... Es gab weit aus Schlimmeres. Wirklich Schlimmeres. Leicht zog er bei diesem Gedanken die Augenbrauen zusammen. Erinnerungen an eisblaue Augen kamen in ihm hoch... Und Satoshi musste mühsam ein Schaudern unterdrücken... 

Auf einmal müde, zog der Junge seinen Mantel enger um sich und wickelte eine weitere Decke um seinen Körper, die er aus seinen Sachen heraus suchte. Dadurch wurde ihm zwar nicht wirklich wärmer, aber zumindest die Illusion dazu bestand und letztendlich erfror er so auch nicht. Die Beine anziehend, legte er sich auf die Decke und rückte so nah wie möglich an das Feuer... Einige Momente blinzelte Satoshi gegen den schwarzen Nachthimmel, die kleinen weißen Flocken beobachtend, die ab und zu sichtbar waren, seinen Atem, der sofort kondensierte, wenn er ihn ausstieß... 

Dann schloss er erschöpft die Augen fiel in traumerfüllten Schlaf... 

~~~~~ 

"Satoshi-sama..." 

Die Stimme war so leise, fast gehaucht, dass sie kaum wahrnehmbar war. Doch die Tatsache, dass dieser Name schon öfters und auch noch direkt an dem Ohr des Jungen ertönt war, ließen Satoshi aufschrecken. 

Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf und wollte sich im selben Augenblick aufrichten, doch ein Gewicht auf ihm hielt ihn davon er ab. Er prallte zurück auf den harten Boden, keuchte auf, da die Luft aus seinen Lungen entwich. 

"Was...?", brachte er hervor, spürte jedoch plötzlich einen Finger auf seinen Lippen, der ihm Stille gebot. Als er aufblickte, schaute er in eisblaue und ebenso kalte Augen. 

"Krad...", flüsterte Satoshi, seine Stimme klang distanziert aber auch traurig. 

"Ja...", flüsterte der Andere ruhig, "Ich bin wieder da..." Satoshi versteifte unmerklich, als Krad sich mit vollem Gewicht auf ihn legte, sein eigener Körper von schlanken Armen besitzergreifend umschlungen wurde. 

Krad legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Jungen und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Es war zweifellos großes Glück, dass Satoshi jetzt bei ihm war. Die letzten Jahrhunderte war er immer einsam gewesen... 

Satoshi blickte starr in den dunklen Himmel und versuchte krampfhaft den Dämon auf ihm zu vergessen. Den Geruch, die Kälte, die sein Körper ausstrahlte... Er erschauderte und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um wieder damit aufzuhören. Krad würde sauer auf ihn sein, wenn er ihn nicht da liegen ließe... Und Krad konnte sauer werden, sogar sehr... 

Stumm lagen die Beiden minutenlang da, ohne, dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte. Weiße Wolken ihres Atems waren sichtbar, genauso, wie die Schneeflocken, die gemächlich dem Boden entgegen schwebten. 

"Satoshi-sama... Du zitterst ja...", sagte Krad schließlich leise und hob den Kopf. Satoshi, der die Lippen und Augen aufeinander gepresst hatte, blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Was hatte er gesagt? Dass er zitterte? Machte er sich etwa Sorgen um ihn...? "I-Ich... Mir ist kalt...", gab er stotternd als Antwort und stellte mit Bedauern fest, dass es keine Ausrede gewesen war. Ihm war wirklich höllisch kalt, auch wenn er es ungern zugab. 

Krad richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, fuhr nachdenklich mit einer Hand über Satoshis rechte Wange, ließ einen Finger über die roten Lippen des Jungen gleiten. "Kalt...", murmelte er leise, geistesabwesend. Doch schließlich formte sich ein schwaches Grinsen auf seinem Mund. Satoshi wusste sofort, dass dies nichts gutes verhieß... "Mann kann etwas dagegen tun... – Gegen die Kälte, Satoshi-sama...", brummte Krad rauh und senkte seinen Kopf über dem des Jungen. "Sogar etwas sehr, sehr effektives...", fügte er hinzu, schob seinen linken Arm unter Satoshis Nacken und hob seinen Kopf leicht an. Satoshi spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Und gewiss nicht aus Vorfreude... Schon jetzt wusste er, wie das alles enden würde. Und er wusste auch, dass er es nicht wollte... Stumm ließ er die gehauchten Küsse auf seinem Gesicht noch über sich ergehen, doch als Krads Lippen die seinen streifen, drückte er Einhalt gebietend gegen die Brust des Dämons, ein Wimmern unterdrückend. 

"Nicht Krad... Bitte!", flüsterte er demütig, wusste aber schon, dass es keine Ausnahme geben würde. Krad hatte sich schon immer genommen, was er wollte. Das wusste er jetzt endlich... Und auch diesmal war es nicht anders... 

Krad schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig, lächelte liebevoll, doch für Satoshi sah es einfach nur falsch und abstoßend aus. Er senkte den Kopf wieder und legte seine Lippen auf die des Jungen, ein Seufzen hervor stoßend. 

Satoshi kniff die Augen zusammen und verkrampfte seine Hände in der feuchten Decke unter ihm. Er durfte sich nicht wehren... Denn dann würde es gewiss schlimmer ausgehen, als es das so schon tat. Krad drängte die Lippen des Jungen auseinander und begann mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Seine eine freie Hand fand den Weg unter Satoshis Mantel und Hemden und strich fest über die weiche, warme Haut. Der Blauhaarige konnte ein Wimmern nicht zurück halten... Krads Hand war eisig kalt. Und dazu kroch auch noch die kalte Nachtluft des Winters unter seine Kleidung, entzog ihm seine Wärme. Satoshi spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Er wollte das doch nicht... Wieso war er nur so hilflos? Wieso konnte er sich nicht wehren? 

Warum – und es war eine Frage, die Satoshi schon lange beschäftige – hatte Krad ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt...? 

~~~~~ 

Daisuke zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Dark wieder neben ihm auftauchte. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er sich wegen Dark oder etwas anderem erschreckt hatte... Denn er hatte einen flehenden Schrei gehört. Oder war dies nur Einbildung gewesen? 

Daisukes Blick fiel fast automatisch auf den leblosen Körper zu ihren Füßen. Das hellbraune Haar der jungen Frau wehte leicht im kalten Nachtwind, ebenso wie ihre Kleidung. Der Junge erschauderte willkürlich. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, töten zu müssen. Denn das würde er zweifellos müssen. Er brauchte das Blut seiner ‚Opfer', um zu überleben. Dark meinte stets, dass er sich noch daran gewöhnen würde. Er jedoch bezweifelte das arg... 

Nachdenklich schaute er zu Dark, der sich grade mit der Zunge über die noch blutigen Lippen leckte. Sofort konnte man ein rosigen Schimmern auf den Wangen ausmachen, sah, wie das Blut der Frau ihm neues Leben einhauchte. Daisuke verspürte den Drang, über die Wangen des Älteren zu streichen. Sicher waren sie jetzt wunderbar warm... Über sich selbst lächelnd, folgte er schließlich dem Impuls, streckte seine Hand nach dem Gesicht Darks aus. Doch jener umfasste in einer schnellen Bewegung Daisukes Handgelenk, dennoch im sanften Griff. Mit einem Funkeln in den leuchtenden, gelben Augen hob er die Hand des Jungen zu seinem Lippen und küsste vorsichtig über die Fingerspitzen. Daisuke lächelte selig. Dark wiederum, musste über den verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jungen schmunzeln. Er war wirklich niedlich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber vor allen Dingen noch so unschuldig... 

Sanft verschränkte er seine Finger mit denen von Daisuke und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den wirren, roten Haarschopf. 

"Komm Dai-chan, wir suchen uns einen Unterschlupf..." 

Daisuke nickte als Antwort. "Ja..." 

~ End – Teil I ~ 

Anmerkung: 

Sehe ich da eventuell Fragezeichen über euren Köpfen schwirren? Wenn ja, dann werden die sich (wahrscheinlich *drop*) im nächsten Kapitel klären... Ich persönlich mag das Kapitel nicht ^.^°. Ist irgendwie nur als Übergang geschrieben. Ach ja, für Rechtschreibfehler oder Kommafehler übernehme ich keine Haftung *g*... Na ja... Vergesst *bidde* das Review nicht. 

Shi ^.~ 


	3. Teil 2 a

Titel: Cursed Moonlight  
Teil: 2a/?  
Disclaimer: DN Angel gehört Yukiru Sugisaki. Und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte machen...   
Pairings: Satoshi x Krad  
  
Kommentar:   
Oho, ein Kapitel nur für Satoshi ^.^°.   
Entschuldigung, dass ich mir so viel Zeit gelassen hab. Aber jetzt geht es ja weiter... wenn auch nur sehr kurz. Tut mir Leid.   
  
Danke an Leya Sheridian. ^.^   
  
  
  
Otanoshimi kudasai!! ^______^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Cursed Moonlight   
  
~ Teil II-I ~  
  
  
Eine sanfte violette Färbung war bereits am Horizont zu erkennen, als Satoshi noch immer wach neben dem Feuer lag. Jenes war bereits erloschen, nur noch die Reste des verkohlten Holzes glimmten leicht.   
  
Krad lag neben ihm, einen Arm besitzergreifend um seine Hüfte geschlungen und er schlief.   
  
Oft fragte Satoshi sich, warum ihm der Dämon eigentlich vertraute.   
Er *hätte* ihn im Schlaf umbringen können. Es wäre einfach gewesen, wirklich einfach. Zwar wäre Krad nicht gestorben, aber er hätte sein Leben in Ruhe fortführen können – Der Dämon wäre nicht wieder aufgetaucht...   
  
Satoshi warf einen schiefen Blick auf das lange Haar Krads, welches sich *vorhin* gelöst hatte. Selbst in der düsteren Dämmerung konnte er das blonde Haar leicht schimmern sehen. Und er musste zugeben, dass es... schön aussah.   
  
Schön... *schön* !!, dachte er grimmig.   
  
Der Junge zog die Hand, die er unbewusst nach Krad ausgestreckt hatte, wieder ein.   
  
Was empfand er für Krad? Was fühlte er für den berechnenden, egoistischen Dämonen? Liebe? Freundschaft? – Sicher nicht. Aber was war es dann? Warum blieb er bei ihm und versuchte nicht zu fliehen? - Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte. Außer, als er Krad das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hatte er alles versucht, um ihm zu entkommen. Auch später hatte er sich vor dem Dämon versteckt.   
Aber irgendwann... hatte er es aufgegeben… Nur, warum? War er es Leid geworden, wegzulaufen? Oder hatten sich seine Gefühle für Krad einfach nur geändert, ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte?  
  
Satoshi drehte sich auf die Seite des Feuers, mit dem Rücken zu Krad.   
Nachdenklich und auch sauer über sich selbst starrte er auf das glimmende Holz und die kleinen, leuchtenden Funken, die ein paar Zentimeter durch die Luft flogen, wenn der Wind auffrischte.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Satoshi war schon immer einsam gewesen.   
Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken - es war einfach so. Seit jeher hatte er sein Leben allein verbracht.   
  
Seine ersten Lebensjahre hatte er bei seiner Mutter verbracht. Eine vielbeschäftigte Frau. Sie war unglaublich schön gewesen, zumindest glaubte er sich daran zu erinnern. Aber fast so, als musste sie für die Schönheit einen Preis zahlen, war sie stets kalt und unnahbar gewesen. Und das Selbe hatte sie Satoshi beigebracht.   
‚Vertraue niemandem!', hatte sie ihm immer gesagt, ‚Wenn du jemandem wirklich vertraust, wirst du irgendwann bitter enttäuscht werden.'   
  
Dass dies wahr werden würde, hatte sie an seinem zehnten Geburtstag bewiesen.   
Sie hatte Satoshi zu einem Mann gebracht, ihm keine Erklärungen gegeben, kein Lebwohl, nichts. Satoshi konnte sich noch gut an den Moment erinnern, als er in einer großen Tür gestanden hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann, der sein Adoptivvater war, mit der Brille hinter ihm, vor ihm prasselte der Regen vom Himmel und durch ihn lief seine Mutter. Mit einem Schirm, wehenden Haar und Mantel und ohne einen letzten Blick. Ein Abschied auf ewig.   
  
Satoshi hatte ihr vertraut und es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er so etwas getan hatte...   
  
  
Die nächsten Jahre zogen sich qualvoll und schleppend dahin. Satoshi fing an, sein Leben zu hassen, zu verfluchen. Er hatte nichts.   
Sein Adoptivvater, dessen Namen er annehmen musste, kümmerte sich kaum um ihn. Manchmal schien es Satoshi, er wäre nur als Vorzeigeobjekt für diesen Mann gedacht. Eigentlich glaubte er es nicht einmal, er wusste es. Er bedeutete diesem Mann rein gar nichts.   
  
Bestätigt wurde dies dann, als Satoshi ein eigenes Apartment bekam.   
  
‚Als Belohnung für deine guten Schulnoten', hatte ihm sein falscher Vater erklärt und ihm alles in seinem ‚neuen Zuhause' gezeigt.   
Satoshi hatte sein Apartment nie gemocht. Es war groß, leer und auf eine gewisse Weise auch unheimlich...   
  
Zu dieser Zeit ging Satoshi auch auf das Asuma-Gymnasium. Er brauchte sich dort nie anstrengen. Die Schule war schon immer ein Klacks für ihn gewesen, mit Leichtigkeit hatte er alles gemeistert.   
  
  
  
Bis zu diesem Punkt verlief sein Leben in Routine. Er ging jeden Tag zur Schule, blieb dort von allen fern. Nur einem Schüler – Niwa Daisuke – gelang es, ein oder zwei Mal zu ihm hindurch zu dringen. Doch dabei war es geblieben. Er hatte sich nie mit irgendjemandem angefreundet.   
  
Das Vertrauen dafür, hätte er nie entgegen bringen können...   
  
  
Kurz nach seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag war dann das geschehen, was sein Leben verändert hatte.   
Satoshi konnte sich noch genau an jenen Augenblick erinnern – an jeden Moment und an jedes Detail, sei es auch noch so klein gewesen...   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Müde und erschöpft von der heißen Dusche, band sich Satoshi ein Handtuch um die Hüften und blickte dann in den großen Spiegel, der vor dem Waschbecken hing. Seine Haut war blass und seine blauen Augen blickten ihm traurig entgegen...   
  
Satoshi seufzte und strich sie das bläuliche Haar aus der Stirn.   
Sein Anblick würde sich nie ändern. Wozu sah er eigentlich in den Spiegel? – Um Gewissheit zu bekommen, dass er noch lebte, existierte...?   
  
Lautlos verließ er das Bad, machte das Licht für die gesamte Wohnung aus und tappte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.   
  
Es war noch nicht sehr spät. Aber dadurch, dass Herbst war, wurde es um diese Zeit schon dunkel...   
  
Unbewusst fuhr sich der blauhaarige Junge über die Oberarme, versuchte, die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben.   
Er beschloss, sich jetzt gleich ins Bett zu legen. Dann würde er nicht allzu sehr frieren und außerdem würde er bald einschlafen und wieder wäre ein Tag in seinem stupiden Leben vorbei.   
  
  
Doch als Satoshi an diesem Tag sein Schlafzimmer betrat war alles anders als sonst.   
  
Das erste, was ihm auffiel war, dass die Glastür zum Balkon offen stand. Kalte, um nicht zu sagen eisige, Luft blies ihm entgegen und blähte die schneeweißen Gardinen im Wind auf.   
Satoshi konnte einen Schauer, der über seinen Rücken rann, nicht unterdrücken.   
  
Mit schnellen Schritten war er beim Fenster und machte es zu.   
Doch trotzdem schien ein eigentümlicher Luftzug nicht verschwinden zu wollen. Und er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war...   
  
Und dieses Gefühl wurde bestätigt, als er plötzlich das leise klappende Geräusch der Zimmertür hörte.   
  
Satoshi zuckte zusammen, der Atem stockte ihm plötzlich.   
  
Die Zimmertür war ins Schloss gefallen... und dies... konnte nur bedeuten, dass jemand hier war. Jemand außer ihm... Jemand fremdes...   
  
  
„Ich habe lange gewartet.", flüsterte ihm auf einmal eine Stimme hauchend ins Ohr.   
  
Erschrocken wandte sich der Junge um, blickte in helle, eisblaue Augen... Heißer Atem blies ihm ins Gesicht und ein unbekannter Duft stieg ihm in die Nase.   
Satoshi wollte zurück weichen, doch er stieß gegen die Scheibe der Tür. Und eine kräftige Hand mit schlanken Fingern umfasste fest seinen Oberarm. Satoshi wusste nicht was er fühlte... War es Angst? Wirkliche Angst? Was konnte ihm dieser Fremde denn schon tun? Er war schließlich nicht wehrlos...   
  
Doch als der Fremde seinen Kopf nach vorn zu ihm beugte, verschwanden diese Gedanken aus seinem Gedächtnis.   
  
„Wer bist du...?", fragte der Junge leise.   
  
Strähnen blonden Haares strichen über Satoshis Wangen, ließen ihn kaum merklich erzittern.   
Der Griff um seinen Oberarm verstärkte sich, als das Gesicht des Fremden nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Wieder spürte er heißen, aber beherrschten Atem.   
  
„Den Namen, den man mir gab...", flüsterte der Fremde, seine Stimme war - obwohl er so leise sprach - tief aber auch angenehm in Satoshis Ohren.   
„Den Namen, den man mir gab, ist ‚Ice-Hunter'... aber du..."   
  
Und seine Lippen näherten sich bei diesen Worten denen von Satoshi,   
  
„...Kannst mich Krad nennen..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende Teil II-I   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Anmerkung:   
Das ist 'n kleiner Cliffhanger, ne? *nix dazu sag*   
... na, ja... Der Teil ist nicht so toll. Ich hetze dadurch, oder? - Alles nicht gut be/geschrieben... wai, bin ganz unzufrieden... -.-   
  
*seufz* Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotzdem ein paar Reviews... *bidde* 


End file.
